manbuycowfandomcom-20200215-history
Grett Binchleaf, Private Eye
The Adventures of Grett Binchleaf, alternatively known as The Grett Binchleaf Podcast; Grett Binchleaf, Private Eye; Grett Binchleaf; Binchleaf or BinchCast, is a spin-off podcast by Rufus and Howard. It concerns the criminal cases of private detective Grett Binchleaf, whose main characteristics are his obesity and fear of pies. The show is divided into "books" (series) and "chapters" (episodes). It has variously been added to the end of The ManBuyCow Podcast episodes and releases separately on its own feed. The podcast is not to be confused with the actual adventures of the character Grett Binchleaf, which are far more numerous. Books Other cases The books and chapters in which they are mentioned are in parentheses. * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Time Travelling Profiteroles (B1C3) * Grett Binchleaf and the Affair of the Exploding Milk (B1C3) * Grett Binchleaf and the Mystery of the Vanishing Head (B1C3) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Floating Pig (B1C3) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Vanishing Moon (B1C7) * Grett Binchleaf and the Incident of the Spooky Pie Monsters (B1C7) * Grett Binchleaf Versus the Brain Mincing Ant Creatures from Outer Space (B1C8) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of Having to go to the Post Office Twice in One Day (B1C8) * Grett Binchleaf and the Burning Dystopia (B1C9) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of Having to Go to the Post Office More Than Once in a Day * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Vanishing Moon (B1C7) * Grett Binchleaf and the Incident of the Spooky Pie Monsters (B1C7) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the People Going and Living in Trees (B1C8) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Levitating Bananas * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Really Good Bumming (B1C11) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Missing Crisps (B1C12) * Grett Binchleaf and the Mystery of the Trampolining Germans (B1C12) * Grett Binchleaf and the Amazing Technicolor Head Trousers (B1C12) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the Spooky Sausage (B2C10) * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of Having to go to the Moon (B2C10) * Not to Dwell on the Past (Book 3 Chapter 3) * Really Accurately Representative Cover (Book 3 Chapter 9) * Strange Magnets (Book 4 Chapter 1) * Drinking a Magic Potion that Makes You Irresistible to Women (Book 4 Chapter 1) * Case with No Name on it (Book 4 Chapter 1) * Time Travelling to the Past and Becoming Immortal (Book 4 Chapter 1) * Nailing Charles II to a Tree (Book 4 Chapter 1) * Regular Pies Turning into Killer Pies (Book 4 Chapter 1) * Invisible Milk (Book 4 Chapter 1) * Grett Binchleaf and the Mystery of the Hollow Sausage (Missing Leg). * Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of not Having a Head (Missing Leg). Alternate Unvierse Shedarious Funk Cases * Shedarious Funk and the Mystery of the Glowing Head * Shedarious Funk and the affair of what goes up not coming down again because it's a ghost * Shedarious Funk and the adventure of the rotating hippo. * Shedarious Funk and the adventure of the Sweater Meat. Traditions Grett goes to France in Chapter 2 * Lampshaded in Missing Leg as Grett goes to a strip club and Hell first, before finding out the leg was in France all along. A funeral for Grett./ Grett dying * Killed by Brigadier Binchleaf tart attack in B1C7, Funeral in B1C8 * Killed by genie in B2C8 Funeral in B2C8 * Many times in Grett's dream in Missing Leg Fake out starts * B1C4 - Howard pretends he didnt have time to write a chapter so was reading something else he wrote years ago * B1C11 - Howard faked out with Cyber Hitler pulling Grett out of the normality matrix - was just a line Grett wrote in his novel. Characters turning out to be Grett * B1C6 - Grett was actually PC World. * B2C1 - Grett was a fat space wizard. * Subverted in Bedlam, as the Fat Man is actually Brigadier Binchleaf. Anagrams * Felicity Sticks was an alias of Shedarious Funk as its an anagram of "Sick Icky Elf Tits" * Shedarious Funk was an alias for Grett's mum Stevella as its an anagram of "She dares fuck you up"(it isn't) * The Zip Was Sacred is an anagram for The Space Wizards or The Space Swizard. It also was a clue to enter the statue of Grett via the zip in the fly. But it was just a delivery code for transporting Inuku "TH5 21p wa6 5ACR30". * Shes and abacus genie * Big Awk Sunfish (B2C9) * Fresh Faced Inuku = Shedarious Funk (B2C9) (no you don't) * Spiders = red piss (not relevant) Multiple Gretts * In Books, adult Grett talks to kid Grett * In Crabs, Grett gets visited by himself from the future. Howard outside and do stuff, Rufus inside and talk Howard's chapters involve going outside and doing crazy stuff, Rufus, wherever possible will take all the characters inside, the smaller the setting the better, for a good natter. * Locations in Books ** C1 Rufus - A shed on a roof. ** C2 Howard - France ** C3 Rufus - A box in a vehicle. ** C4 Howard - Street magic ** C5+6 Rufus - outside for flippin once ** C7 Howard - parallel world ** C8 Rufus - future survival bunker (with windows) ** C9 Howard - Piss portal to the streets of Nazi-London! ** C10 Rufus -Publisher office and cafe ** C11 Howard - Office ** C12 Rufus- Office * Locations in Crabs ** C1 Howard - Mansion ** C2 Rufus -Underground Chamber ** C3 Howard - Its a massive underground chamber filled will giant cephalopods and a statue of Grett! ** C4 Rufus - Go in statue. ** C5 Howard - Random sex scenes jumping thought time! ** C6 Rufus - crab meat distribution office in a village ** C7 Howard - a huge sandy plain where Croydon used to be ** C8 Rufus - sigh, Croydon is back again. ** C9 Howard - huge fight, everyone dies then comes back to life again. Aliens turn up ** C10 Rufus- Back of a truck and a library. Melon Competition as a bad simile. * A single tear began to roll down his cheek like a melon on a table at a "how quick can you take lots of melons off a table" competition. B2C8 Multiple meanings behind title * People Turning into Books ** Literally turning into a book ** Grett goes though a piss portal into a book world * Women getting abducted by Crabs ** The Smythe women get crabducted by giant crabs when they have sex with a man ** Jimberley gets abducted by Steve Crabs using a time scoop everyday for 3 years ** Jimberley gets abducted by the Collectors of Rare Alien Breeds Society (CRABS)